Talk:DDS-class carrier
to me.}} Fact Or Fiction :This ship is a lower class then the assalit carrier. ::Definately concur. The maximum length for the Covenant Carrier is 1999 meters, whilest that of the is like 5346 meters. :::Also, isn't assuming the Lawgiver is an some of that "rampant speculation" you are always condemning, Yamanba.--Rotaretilbo 17:42, 06 December 2006 ::::I removed the FactOrFiction template because assuming the Covenant Carrier is the Covenant Assault Carrier is rampant speculation, and I know Yamanba hates rampant speculation.--'Rot' 2015 9.12.06 ::::*The Rampant Speculation is you Speculating that this Ship Classification even exists. Common sense would dictate that this is an . To say its a whole new class of ship is rampant Speculation. Once we have some dimensions we'll know for sure. -- Yamanba 06:54, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :*And common sense would dictate the rank system used by the UNSC is the American system, but you call that rampant speculation. Now, turn with me to page 297 of Halo: First Strike: "There were Covenant cruisers and larger carriers; there were even bigger vessels with five bulbous sections that were two kilometers stem to stern and had a dozen deadly energy projectors." Now, if these new vessels are larger than carriers, then carriers are smaller than 2000m. Now, even assuming the Ascendant Justice is an , the smallest Assault Carrier is 3000m. See any problems with your theory? As I have said before, I think you should try double checking instead of making everyone else prove themselves. I am sick of arguing with your double standard, where when you speculate, it is common sense, but when someone else speculates, it is rampant speculation. I am going to remove the Fact Or Fiction template again.--'Rot' 1542 11.12.06 ::*Furthermore, Ghosts of Onyx states that a UNSC Destroyer careened into a carrier three times its length. 485 meters x 3 = 1455 meters. The Assault Carrier is what...5340+ meters? Also, Yamamba, even if it is ambiguous that there's a seperate carrier classification, then this "Covenant Carrier" would serve as a placeholder classification, as per standard logic and Wookieepedia standards. Thank you, Rot. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ''' 02:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::*I always wondered where you got that length from...lol--Rotaretilbo 03:29, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*No problemo, Rot. May I call you "Rot" for short? Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 11:19, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Certainly--'''Rot 22:37, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Compliment Where did you get the fighter and dropship numbers from, in Fall of Reach Keyes mentions that they carry over 100 single ships and they drop 34 dropships on Sigma Octanis OK Whoever edited the page to say this is not the ship from Halo Wars is incorrect. The called it a Carrier so it makes no sense to say that its not a carrier. Link please Can you please give me a link to were it's CONFIRMED that it is a carrier please? Just because an article calls it an carrier doesn't neccesarely mean it's true, until confirmed by bungie or ensemble that this particular ship is the covenant carrier this ship isn't the covenant carrier. Why yes look at the artical: "The Covenant have the use of massive orbital carriers" If it was a cruiser or a destroyer than it would be said a Destroyer. Clearly these articles are based on information released by Ensemble Studios. The books have contradicted the game before one of the most major is the Ghosts of Onyx stated only 100 Covenant ships were stationed in orbit around High Charity when in fact over a thousand were stationed in orbit. --[ One article in a game preview hardly proves anything, they could have called the ship "supercruiser" and people like you would instantly consider this true, even if it came from an article you found on the web, until directly confirmed by ensemble or bungie. And i doubt IGN knows anything about covenant starship classifications, when they said "massive orbital carriers" it was probably just to enhance the feeling of "mightyness" when glassing a planet. I suggest you take a look at this:http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Canon_Policy instead of making more of your claims. Ok before you go criticizing me you offer proof that its not. A single description from a book isn't good enough. Because according to that the Second fleet of Homogenous Clarity is 100 ships strong. Elites also have to turn on their energy shields. Depictions vary in the Halo universe including once again Xytan jar Wattinree being 11'6.--Councilor 'Rumilee 19:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) P.S.:Sign your posts and then I'll take you seriously Well a halo book is way more canon than an article published by IGN, why can't you just wait until there is something officially published by ensemble that clearly states that this particular ship is the covenant carrier, that "massive orbital carrier" might not even be the ship seen in the halo wars trailer, that ship might have an entirely different purpose, it hasn't even been said what kind of ship it is. User:BlackSkalman You still did not address my point of books contradicting established Halo canon on several points. However you do make valid points,an IGN article is not as canon as a Halo Novel, however right now there is an article on an Action Figure's box: War Chieftain. Arguably you can state that because bungie states that the rank is and Armor Chieftain that that rank is as a result non-canon. However we still keep it in our database. Until Bungie or Ensemble state that the warship is a Destroyer or whatever ship you believe it is the Article should stay as is.--Councilor 'Rumilee 18:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The reason why i'm not adressing your point of books contradicting the games, is because this ship is from a trailer which is of an game that isn't even finished yet, this ship might get cut out from the game. I never stated that that ship is the destroyer either, and read this:http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Canon_Policy User:BlackSkalman The Ship In The Picture Hi i got halo wars yesterday feb 26 09 and the ship that u see glassing harvest is a covanent destroyer not a carrier. Shipmaster117 08:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :The Covenant ship featured in Halo Wars cannot be a carrier. It's not plausible really... the Carrier is too short for example. Just because some preview said it's a carrier does not mean it's is such. After all preview material ain't canonical right? The ship could be some unknown classification or possibly Covenant Battleship as if you compare the sizes of Spirit of Fire (2.5km) and the Covie ship, which is slightly smaller, and Covie Battleship is 2km long, close to the ship seen in Halo Wars. As for the weapons, the scene in First Strike where the humans see Covenant battleships is from their viewpoint and they most likely have VERY limited knowledge on the Covenant Starships. But then, Battleships are described to have 5 bulbous sections which the HW ship does not have... Or the Covenant ship in HW could be destroyer but Destroyer's know lenght is too short and so far there has been no mention of Energy Projector, which the HW ship clearly has. Bah, someone needs to ask some Ensemble employee about this or someone who knows 18:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :: in the level where the human ship crashes into the covanent ship the in the theader mode menu they call it a covanent destroyer Shipmaster117 23:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Huh? I must've missed that... well, retcons happen :P 22:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) retcon can happen but they might have made a mistake, destroyers arn't that big, it would rival a ccs cruiser in length and we knwo they're the bulk of the Covenant's fleet. ProphetofTruth 19:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Armament I know it is mentioned during the Battle of Installation 05 in GoO that the Lawgiver, a carrier, fired lasers at a brute frigate, thus I can see where the pulse laser turret portion comes from, but I can't recall there ever being a mentioning of a carrier firing plasma torpedoes. Could someone please indicate where it is stated that a carrier has two torpedo tubes? Quakeomaniac 08:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Carriers vs Assault carriers Seeing how that the Covenant Carrier is only seen in two or three books (one or two times in each book) I would say that they are uncommon, but they are more common than assault carriers 14:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I thought that DDS-class Carriers were shaped differently In the novel First Strike, it first describes the Covenant DDS class Carrier. "It had the sleek three-pronged shape of one of their destroyers, but it must have been three kilometers long. Seven plasma turrets were mounted on universal joints - enough firepower to gut any ship in the UNSC fleet." Halo: First Strike, page thirty-six. Yet the image in the title page, clearly shows something that has the distinctive shape similar to a Covenant CAS class Assault Carrier. So which description is accurate? Just wondering. USSSeawolfSSN21 (talk) 03:53, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Newer information supersedes older information. So the picture. - 02:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC)